Company in the Mansion
by Ali Edward Cullen
Summary: Rosalie is baby sitting the rich brats Michael and Jess Newton and runs into a super sexy neighbour who happens to be Emmett McCarty. ONE-SHOT Rated T for language, no lemons... SORRY.


**It's a one-shot, I'm not extending it... Sorry, but I doubt it's any good so I wouldn't even bother if it was lol.**

**Hope you like it and RXR PLEASE? **

**Disclaimer: I don't ownanything Twilight, this plot, however, is MINE! :)**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Rose-Marie, darling the kids are going to want to swim so you'll watch them for about an hour or two and then bring them inside and bathe them. Make sure that after that, they do their homework and each practice their piano or violin. While they practice I want you to start dinner. Nothing fatty or unhealthy, the fridge is well stalked with plenty of ingredients so feel free to make it colourful and tasteful for them. Also after they eat, I want you to let them watch no more than one show on discovery and then it's up to brush teeth, swab ears and blow noses before bed. Their bed time is at 7:30 pm sharp, no later. Understood?" It's Rosalie, I say to myself.

The Newton's are going out to a gala tonight for the husband's work. Apparently he's getting an award for God knows what. They're filthy rich, and the children, well they're just disgustingly spoiled.

Whatever, one night a month is worth the eighty dollars I get every time I come over. The thing is, this is my first time over for them. They're my newest clients and it's a last minute arrangement. Under any other circumstances I would have said 'I can't' but I need the money to buy that new button up army jacket at Style Exchange.

I was supposed to go over to my friend Alice's house and sleep over but according to her, the jacket seemed pretty important and I could go over any other time. Also Jasper would be able to come over instead.

Poor Jasper, he's going to be painting her nails and watching sappy movies with her all night. Unless he persuades her to do other things, which is difficult to do with Alice, but everyone has a breaking point, right?

"Alright we're leaving now, and the numbers are on the fridge. Don't worry about locking the doors after they go in the pool and when you come back in, the cleaning lady and Gardner are here." Mrs. Newton clarified. Great I'm alone with two snotty kids and there are strangers in and around the house. Perfect, I will be kidnapped or something tonight instead of getting a facial and pedicure.

"Are they going to be here the whole night or leaving at some point?" I ask as she looked herself over in the mirror at the house entrance.

"Oh sweet girl, the cleaning lady will be here until she's done which might be until midnight. I'm not sure, it depends on how much he has to clean, I really don't know how much that is, don't ask me." She puts on her frosted diamond earrings. "And Javier the gardener will be here until around six thirty or so but he only comes in for water, usually we just let him use the hose." She shrugged.

"How hospitable of you." I mutter under my breath.

She sighed like she was stressed and was out the door with Mr. Newton in no time.

And it starts. "Hey kids! Do you want to go for a swim? Let's hurry and get our suits on before it's too late!" I called up the stairs. I saw Michael pop his head out from the staircase.

"I don't want to swim; I want to go in the Jacuzzi like mommy does with the window washer at night sometimes." Oh sweet baby Jesus. He was wearing a turquoise Speedo under his open light grey cashmere robe with a towel draped over his arm. Ew.

"No, Mike we aren't allowed to use the hot tub so forget it, you're either swimming or you're doing extra piano practice, the choice is yours." I was honestly having a staring contest with Mike and we both had our hands on our hips. He finally caved when I brought my face level to his and gave him the look of death.

"Fine but I already told Jess that you'd bring us in the tub so have fun dealing with her." He informed me with more attitude than that gay kid in School of Rock. He even added in the talk to the hand gesture as he walked out the back yard like he was God's gift to earth. Snarky little…

"Hey Jessie! It's time to go for a swim! Come on it's getting late." Jessica came down the stairs in a fluorescent pink bikini with purple polka dots, which just blinded me.

"I thought we were going in the hot tub…" You've got to be kidding me. "Mommy's always in there with Pool Boy, I wanna be like mommy!" She whined. Oh Hun, trust me, the last thing you want to be like is your gross, cheating and nouveau riche mother.

Jess is five and Mike is seven, did I mention they're fucking brats?

"Alright sweetie, just go join your brother in the pool and I'll be out with some snacks and drinks okay?" She rolled her eyes and went out to see Mike. Finally, that was easier than I thought it would be.

There wasn't much 'snack' stuff in the kitchen so I poured myself a glass of organic sweet tea filled with ice and brought the kids some whole wheat baked chips to satisfy their soy bean eating stomachs.

It's not by chance that I knew to bring my bikini, I mean come one they're rich, there's no way I'm baby sitting if I don't get something out of it-other than the eighty dollars…

I changed and got settled in the hot tub. The kids whined some more, but I nicely told them to suck it up and play in the pool because I'm older. That'll teach 'em.

Their screams and giggles let me know they hadn't drowned as I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the cushion. The jets were silent and they were most definitely a god send.

The sun was bright so I made Jess get my sunglasses from my bag which she did without putting up a fight.

_Sigh. _

Well, this isn't so bad. I can do this more than once a month.

Suddenly, I was under a big spot of shade. What the hell? I swear if it's because one of them is going to complain some more I'm going to get mad.

I opened my eyes to find a God standing before me.

"Oh shit!" I almost dropped my drink in the Jacuzzi in surprise and my sunglasses fell into the bubbly water.

"fuck, those were expensive!" I cursed under my breath. He laughed. Yeah, very funny. "Um who are you and what do you want? I'm supposed to be baby sitting so go home." I got out of the water and wrapped myself in a towel as fast as possible. So not in the mood for a kidnapping right now.

"I'm Emmett; so you're the new baby sitter." He quirked a sexy eyebrow. I looked down and away. The kids are in the pool still and alive. Okay, my job isn't lost yet.

"Yeah, which means you have to leave because I don't know you and you aren't working here so please leave. You just might be a serial killer for all I know." I pushed him towards to back yard fence but he didn't budge an inch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought you might need a little bit of help is all; I'm the Newtons' neighbour. I was cleaning my deck and just saw a goddess bathing in the hot tub, thought you might like some company." Yeah go ahead a lick your lips, they have no affect on me you sexy, sexy piece of ass!

"I don't need company; I have Javier and Cleaning Lady, more than I need, so I don't want your help. Just go back to cleaning your deck." I continued to push on his chest but clearly his well developed muscles were no match for my weak pushes. Oh... Really developed muscles… Hmmm.

"I'm just saying, if you need help or something, I'm right over there." He jerked his thumb towards the house next door. "Let me know if you get lonely." His toothy smile just made me a bit dizzy and watching his tight ass as he walked away was fun… Wait, why is he turning back around?

"By the way, what's you name?" He smiled again.

"It's Rosalie." I shout back not able to contain the grin that gradually grows on my face.

"Rose," He mused and kept walking away.

It was already time to get out of the pool/hot tub so the kids had to be clean as a whistle now.

"Alright time to get cleaned up and ready for homework or practice or TV or something, let's go guys." I said waving them in. They pretended they didn't hear me and continued their pointless splashing.

"Did you guys hear me? It's time to take you baths!" I yelled from the porch.

"I don't want to get cleaned I want to be a mermaid. Go make us dinner and I'll think about it." You'll think about it? You'll think about it? I stood there stunned for a second.

"I said: It's time to get inside and cleaned up! You've got five seconds to get inside, do you hear me? Five, four, three!" Again they rolled their beady little eyes and took their time to get dry and into the house.

There was snickering from over the fence and I looked to find Emmett trying to hold in his laughter. I stuck out my tongue and got the kids in, slamming the glass doors.

"Go get cleaned up for the night and change." I looked in the fridge and started picking things out for their dinner, and mine as well I guess. It was kind of too healthy for me but I can deal.

"ROSALIE! I NEED HELP TO TAKE MY BATH!" I sighed and ran up instead of getting a head start on dinner.

"What's the problem Jess? You need help with what?" I asked using my nice voice.

"I want a bubble bath and I don't know how to do it!" She whined like there was no tomorrow.

"How old are you?" She's freaking five... For Christ's sake! Why did she need a bubble bath now?

"I don't care I want a bubble bath, hurry up and run the water while I brush my hair." Yes your highness.

"Jessica Newton! STOP SPLASHING ME! I'm not letting you watch the Discovery channel! Enough!" I started sputtering soapy bath water and getting toys chucked at my head. Thank God I still hadn't changed out of my bikini. Ugh, and I smelled like L'Oreal Kids shampoo!

Jessica finally finished with her primping and what not, next, see how Michael was doing…

I walked to the parents' bathroom because apparently he was big enough to take a shower, says mommy. Sure.

"Michael, I'm coming in, are you dressed?" I knocked once, twice. No answer. "Hey Mike, you in there?" Now I'm worried. "Michael Newton, open this door now!"

"No, I'm busy." He finally replied, but busy doing what exactly?

"I have a rule and it is no locked doors, its dangerous, now open this door Michael!"

"Nuh uh!" He sang. "I'm old so I don't need your help. Let me be a man in peace, annoying lady…" He muttered the last part but rest assured, I heard the little brat!

"Michael! Open the damn door this instant or I swear, I'm calling your mother!" I banged on the door some more.

"Screw offfff!" Excuse me? "I'm not letting you in and I will take my time if I want to now go make dinner or something, make yourself useful." Is that whipped cream I hear? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Don't be shaving please! RAZORS ARE SHARP YOU IDIOT! Oh no!

_Light Bulb just went off._

I sprinted down the stairs like a chicken without a head whilst screaming for Emmett. So far that was my safest bet, he can just break down the door and the parents can pay for damages, I don't care.

Still only in my bikini, I ran across the yard jumping over bikes and toys almost dying. It was like a freaking jungle in that stupid backyard!

"Emmett! I need your help! Please, Emmett!" I felt like such an idiot! How can I be so stupid? How did I give in so easily with him? And a stranger nonetheless…

**EmPOV**

Okay so Jasper ditched me for his girlfriend when we were supposed to go shoot some hoops. The worst part is that I could've been making money but because of his whipped ass I was home cleaning the pool and deck and everything under the sun. Apparently it builds character. Whatever, Dad.

The day hasn't been that bad though, considering I got to watch a hot piece of ass lounging in the Newtons' Jacuzzi… I mean that navy blue and white striped bikini really did make her boobs look great!

Wait! Hold the fucking phone!

Hot girl + Jacuzzi + Newtons' House + Me + Procrastination = Too much goodness to comprehend.

What the fuck am I still doing here?

I ran across my yard and asked Javier to let me in and strolled my way up on to the patio where the Goddess lied in the _hot_, hot tub. It looked pretty hot in there if I do say so myself.

Okay, so it didn't go as planned. She's a toughie, that one. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to lay the charm on thick today. Or next time she comes over... Wait, no! Emmett McCarty get's things done and done properly the first time! I will pursue her.

_Rose._

Prettier than a rose though. I don't know, maybe later I'll stop by and she'll give in, or I'll just drop in whenever. I mean I was supposed to be there tonight anyway. I can't believe she thought that, I, of all people, could be a serial killer. Look at these dimples. I mean I'm hot and charming and definitely not crazy.

Scratch that. She's_ driving_ me crazy.

Ha! The kids are starting to rebel. The night is still young hot stuff; she'll be coming to me for help soon. Crap, she just saw me laughing. Okay well I guess I'm not embarrassed anymore seeing as she just stuck her tongue out.

I kept scrubbing the deck until I could probably eat off of it. Finally I was able to move onto the pool. It was disgusting, my dad never wanted to get a pool boy because he could do everything without help. Yeah, because I totally signed up for this!

While running the net on the surface of the water skimming through debris and what not, I saw the Bay Watch babe of my dreams running over.

Rosalie...

Not that I was opposed to her running towards me in nothing but that bikini with her supple breasts bouncing up and down and her hair flying around her face wildly but, what the fuck?

I guess my charm did pay off and she's coming over to tell me how foolish she was for turning me down and now we can run off into the sunset and live happily ever after...

"Emmett! I need your help! Please, Emmett!" Hah, I knew she wanted me.

"What's the problem, Babe?" I said biting my lip and squinting my eyes like the Abercrombie models do. I bet I looked sexy as fuck!

"Mike! He's shaving I think, and he locked the door and shit I think I'm gonna get sued if something happens!"

Oh shit.

We took off running towards the house and we ran up the stairs as fast as humanly possible. I even skipped steps I was in such a hurry.

I mean, it's not like I hate the kid or whatever... He's usually who I pick on when I'm bored on days like these. Just that Rosalie is here today so I can't make a fool of myself, I've been so smooth so far, I can't mess it up now.

We got to the bathroom door and I knocked.

"Mikeyyyyy, you in there? It's you bestest buddy, Emmett!" Rose rolled her eyes at me. She loved me already. "Listen buddy, wanna open the door? We can go eat and play on your Wii later if you do." I heard a can fall on the floor with a loud bang.

"Michael, get out of the bathroom now or I'm calling your parents." Rose threatened.

"They won't answer, Dummy! And if you bother them tonight they won't pay you a lot and won't ever hire you again, so _watch it_, Blondie!" He yelled from the other side. "I'm trying to concentrate now stop badgering me!"

That pissed me off, he may be eight years old and stupid but insulting a girl and being a bitch is not cool.

"Listen Kid, we're trying to make today fun for you and you're treating everyone like scum, so if you don't come out of there right now, I'm calling Jessica over here so she can call your mom and let her know what you've been doing, because I doubt your mom will punish her." After my little speech was said, I heard the pitter patter of his feet against the ceramic running to the door.

The door was yanked open for us to find foam covered Michael Welch. Wait no, only certain parts of him were covered in foam.

"Michael, why did you put shaving cream in your eyebrows, pecks and on your belly button? Wait, no, please actually, for the love of god, _don't_ tell me and take your shower like you were supposed to." I said before I could stop myself.

He rolled his eyes at us like a diva. Rosalie just looked stunned. Maybe relieved too.

Mike walked back in and closed the door but didn't lock it. The shower started and the two of us just sat down on the other side of the door to wait for him.

"You ok?" I smiled down at her.

"Just dandy." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. My day was more exciting than I thought it'd be. I mean, bay watch, suicidal shaving eight year old gay boy, sitting here with blonde bombshell in a bikini in someone's empty mansion. Things weren't that bad.

"Do you need anymore help?" I asked, and prayed she'd say yes.

"Uh, no I think I got it from here, once he's out of the shower and into his clothes doing homework I'll be making them dinner and that's it so I think I'm good." She smiled at me getting up pushing her hair back.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Kay, see y'around!" I waved and walked back down the stairs with my hands in my back pockets. I wasn't going to be gone for long.

**RPOV**

I finally got changed into my shorts and tank top.

"Alright guys, time for homework." I called from downstairs. The best was that they both came down ready for business with their back packs and laid it all out on the table. They looked like robots… "What do you guys say to doing your homework outside on the picnic table?" They looked at me like I lost my mind. "It's good for you guys to breathe some fresh air and its nice and sunny, wouldn't you like that?"

Surprisingly they nodded their heads vigorously and ran out onto the porch. I brought out some apple slices and watermelon for them to have while they worked and watched them from the window in the kitchen while I cooked dinner.

A head poked in. Not again.

"Hey!" He waved. Those dimples are killing me!

"What are you doing here?" Honestly though, what does it take?

"I thought you might want some help with dinner." He shrugged.

"I'm okay, and how do you keep getting on the property? I don't even know you." I started making a salad. It was the easiest thing to make.

"Javi let's me in. I usually baby sit but I bailed tonight and then my friend bailed on me so I'm free anyway." He said it like I asked him out and he was letting me know he had no other plans. Thanks, Hot Stuff.

"Well then, I guess I can trust you. I trust whoever _Javi_ trusts…" I don't even know which one Javier is!

"That's good." He chuckled.

"I've never met a guy that baby sits." I stated trying my best not to smile.

"I'm not like many guys… And I need money." He admitted sheepishly.

"Don't we all? It's not like I come here on my free time. I was supposed to be with my friend tonight as well but I want this jacket and need the money, much like you." I finished making the salad. On to the actual meal. He stared closely at me and could tell I was lost with what I should cook.

"Do you need help?" He asked

"You cook?" Impressive.

"I have a couple recipes up my sleeve..." He puffed his chest while cracking his knuckles. "Well, I can make macaroni and cheese and um, hot dogs." He grinned at me and I betrayed my too-cool-for-school facade when I giggled at his adorable face.

"This house is too healthy to own hot dogs, so I guess we'll be having mac and cheese." I clapped my hands together and he chuckled along with me as we started getting ingredients from the fridge and cupboards.

"Watch it, I'm trying to grate the cheese, do you want me to cut off my fingers? Jesus!" Why is he so big!

"It's not my fault your bony elbows are sticking into my sides, haven't you ever watched Hell's Kitchen? A chef always has to keep his slash her elbows close to the body not someone else's. I mean I understand you kind of have a crush on me and want to touch but you can just ask and make it easier for the both of us, I don't mind." He rolled his eyes; yeah sure, pretend you're annoyed when you keep coming back for more, Mister.

"You're such a pompous jerk! If you're such a great chef how come you only make macaroni and hot dogs?" Ha!

"Wow Rose, that was low." He turned away and made it look as if I actually caused damage. "At least it's more than a boring old salad." He mocked my tone from before. What an immature little douche.

"Okay, shut up and keep stirring the noodles." I laughed at him and he laughed back. Our constant banter went back and forth until the food was done cooking.

"Mike, Jess! Come in, dinner is ready." They shoved their books and stuff into their back packs and ran inside. Emmett went back out to get the bowls that the fruits were in. That was nice of him.

"Thanks?" I was surprised.

"What? Am I not allowed to be helpful?" He smiled faintly towards me as he put the bowls into the dish washer.

I made the kid's plates and turned on the discovery channel as we ate. They sat in the TV room with their food, watching a show about the mating seasons of a Beluga whale. Emmett and I stayed back in the kitchen.

I ate my food sitting on the granite counter tops while he stood next to me leaning over the counter.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked me looking down at his plate and then looking back up at me with those smouldering brown eyes.

"Seriously?" I couldn't help it.

"What? It's just a question." He chuckled lightly.

"I might be hanging out with my best friend Alice to make up for tonight; we'll probably be going shopping because I'll have the money to buy the jacket. If not I'm going to be sleeping in and doing virtually nothing." Hmm, nothing seemed real nice right now. So tired.

"Huh," He grunted. "'Nothing sounds good; wanna do nothing over at my place?" He hinted biting the right inside part of his lip giving me the sexy eyes. Ohhhh, fuck me.

"Depends..." I quirked an eyebrow.

"On?"

"I don't know, if you can get the kids to sleep and if you're a good cuddler and sweet talker for when the Newtons get back then maybe we can do nothing tomorrow together." We were grinning like idiots just staring at each other.

"Deal." He put his dishes in the washer and turned to the TV room. "Alright, Kiddies, up to bed!" He jogged up behind them all the way up to their rooms where he put them to bed and came back down two minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

Before I could stop him I was being carried to the sofa with him and he brought his arms around me as I laid my head on his firm yet comfy chest. He even smelled nice, like sandalwood.

"You smell yummy..." I stated drowsily.

"Thanks, you smell like hot tub water, but its okay, we're not all perfect." That earned him a smack. "Just kidding!" His chest rumbled under my cheek.

I closed my eyes while I spoke to him. "What're you gonna say when they get back?"

"I'll just say that the kids saw me in the yard and begged for me to join you guys for dinner. Because let's face it, they love me." Cocky boy. "So do the parents, so we have nothing to worry about." He began to stroke my back and laid his chin on top of my head lightly. His arm shifted to reach for something and suddenly Spencer Bell's "Beautiful, More So" filled the room making a soft and mellowed out atmosphere. He draped the Egyptian cotton blanket over us and we just stayed there until I don't know when.

I heard the front door open later that night and woke up in Emmett's arms, he was snoring lightly and I shook his chest softly to wake him up before they walked in on us sleeping like that. Plus, I needed someone to explain.

"Hmm, wha-?" He rubbed his eyes and a sleepy smile crossed his face when he opened them.

"Wake up, they're home." I whispered and got off of him quickly trying to look alive. I missed his warmth almost immediately.

"We're home, Rose-Marie." Mrs. Newton said from the foyer. IT'S ROSALIE, BY THE WAY!

"I'm in here Mrs. Newton." I called back standing up from the comfy sofa.

"I'm here too Mr. And Mrs. Newton!" Emmett said walking towards them with a large smile on his face.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Newton asked.

"Oh, well the kids begged me to join them for dinner when they saw me cleaning the backyard. I couldn't resist, Ros_alie _and I are also good friends so she was sure of whom she was letting in and I informed her that I've babysat for you so it was all a safe decision." He said with that cheeky grin of his. Was he mocking the fact that I let a complete stranger into the house? Because, we didn't know each other, and it wasn't a safe decision... Ha, oh well!

"Well, then I just guess I'll pay you both since it all worked out and the kids weren't any trouble. That's a hundred each? Honey?" She turned to find Mr. Newton passed out on the stairs. They were very drunk and didn't even give a shit.

"One twenty." He said smiling wide taking the money as I did, almost drooling all over it.

I grabbed my bag as Emmett and I left the house with his arm wrapped around me so my body pressed against his.

"So, can I have your number, Sweet Cheeks?" Did he just ask that? I bumped him with my hip and he laughed.

He looked down at me; and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him.

I'm glad I had such good company in the mansion.

* * *

**Funny story... On word, this story was exactly 4,700 words and 22 pages. How cool that it was exactly 4,700?**

**I don't know... But yeah that's without the AN. Durr**

**So yeah let me know what you think, it was my first attempt at doing a one-shot so be easy on me.**

**Oh and btw, I just finished high school yesterday. Prom is soooooon! **


End file.
